Un servicio especial
by Mika Roberta
Summary: Una historia de amor que se inicia entre Levi y Mikasa Ackerman -w- se empieza jugando y termina gustando
1. Un Servicio Especial

**-corre salvajemente con la historia entre sus manos- SEÑORITA DETENGASE- le gritan los guardias de seguridad- Pone la historia entre su ropa y se detiene- De acuerdo! Lo admito este fanfic está basado en Shingeki no Kyojin los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Isayama Hajime, respeto sus derechos de autor, pero esta pequeña historia me pertenece -w- -los guardias la detienen y la esposan- Explíquele eso al juez señorita-**

Era la primera vez que se dedicaba a observar el entrenamiento- Hora del sparring- dijo coordinador

Uh? Por qué es chica esta en el grupo de los varones?- pregunto el Sargento curioso pero con su cara de indiferencia habitual, antes de que pudiesen responderle, la muchacha de cabellos negros había golpeado con tal firmeza a su oponente, que este ya se hallaba tendido en el piso

La soldado Ackerman es demasiado fuerte como para entrenar con las chicas- comentó el entrenador- Kirschtein vas contra Ackerman- ordenó, el joven en un acto seductor sonrió y le dijo a la muchacha- prometo ser suave contigo,- ella ignorándolo por completo se alejo para tomar un cuchillo de madera cercano al sargento, sin embargo no lo miro, Kirschtein se abalanzo sobre ella, sin embargo esta lo esquivo con facilidad, le dio un rodillazo en su abdomen y lo tomo por la espalda mientras este yacía en el piso, puso el cuchillo en su cuello y sin mayor emoción dijo- Estas muerto-

El sargento miraba sorprendido como derribaba a cada oponente que le ponían enfrente sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo- Yo la enfrentaré -dijo quitándose la capa, la muchacha parecía sorprendida pero no mostraba mayor emoción, se puso a la defensiva esperando ser atacada

Nadie se perdería esa pelea por supuesto, los rodearon en un círculo, Levi tomo la daga de madera y se dispuso a atacarla, ella lo esquivo sin problema alguno, Levi empezó a dar ataques más seguidos pero ella siempre lo esquivaba- Eso es Mikasa, demuéstrale quien es la mejor, esa es mi chica- escuchó gritar a Jean, en ese momento ignorando por completo a Levi, camino hacia Jean y le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro- vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa y te mato- cuando volteo para continuar la pelea fue demasiado tarde, el sargento pateo su pierna elevando a la chica provocando que esta callera,- Tsk no te distraigas en el combate- la joven se puso de pie mientras escuchaba a la multitud decir, el es increíble, derribo a Mikasa, Tomo nuevamente su posición y se dispuso a atacar a Levi, quien no alcanzo a esquivar el primer golpe, el sonido de aquel golpe dejo petrificados a todos los reclutas, y a Levi por sobre todo, Mikasa lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, entonces se abalanzo sobre él y puso la daga en su cuello, Rivaille cambio de lugar presionando las manos de la chica sobre el suelo con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la daga y recorría con suavidad el rostro de la chica con dicho pedazo de madera, estaba sobre ella, tenía el control de la situación- todo el mundo estaba expectante- Pareces tener talento, te entrenaré mocosa- dijo levantándose y dejándola tendida en el piso

Uh?- Mikasa parecía muy sorprendida, se puso de pie e hizo el saludo militar- de acuerdo señor- Rivaille se retiro sin decir nada más solo se digno a tomar su capa y abrirse paso entre los atónitos reclutas.

A la mañana siguiente debía esperarlo a las 6: 00 am para salir a correr decidió llegar antes y para su sorpresa el sargento ya se encontraba allí- Uh? B-Buenos días Sargento –dijo la muchacha

Levi- corrigió mientras comenzaba a caminar, ella lo imito mientras preguntaba – a dónde iremos Heichou?- el la observo molesto- Levi -volvió a corregir- cuando estemos entrenando puedes llamarme así

Ella se sonrojo levemente- de acuerdo Levi- empezaron a acelerar el paso y empezaron a trotar, parecía una competencia, a ella no le gustaba quedarse atrás y a él no le gustaba que la chica lo sobrepasara- Tsk muy bien mocosa, si llegas antes que yo al refugio, haré algo por ti, si yo llego primero, limpiaras los baños- ella empezó a ganar distancia- mientras gritaba- tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga- Rivaille intento alcanzarla, jamás pensó que la muchacha tuviese las piernas tan increíblemente largas y fuertes, Mikasa llego unos 4 segundos antes, sonrió victoriosa- Creo que gane, no me molesta limpiar los baños- e encogió de hombros- tendrá que hacerlo conmigo

El sargento pareció ruborizarse- eso se puede malinterpretar mocosa- Mikasa lo observo confundida-uh? Malinterpretar? No veo como –sonríe- limpiaremos los baños- dese prisa- el Sargento se fue a dar una ducha a su habitación y volvió preparado para limpiar, para su sorpresa Mikasa ya se encontraba limpiando, su pelo seguía mojado por la ducha, estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas limpiando fregando una mancha en el piso, se quedo observándola unos momentos, en realidad era una chica muy linda, se sonrojo, Levi, ella es solo tú subordinada, contrólate, se decía a sí mismo- vienes solo a supervisar?- pregunto ella al darse cuenta de su presencia- El después de hacer un gesto de desinterés en ese momento entro Jean de manera muy despistada al baño y se tropezó con Mikasa que seguía agachada, cayó sobre ella provocando que diera vuelta el balde que tenia con agua quedando completamente mojada- M-Mikasa –dijo sonrojado al ver que estaba sobre ella- quítate- dijo ella con una voz amenazante, Jean se levanto y le tendió la mano y se quedo viendo como se marcaba la ropa interior de la muchacha quien se limito a darle la espalda molesta, el sonrojado , tomo el hombro de Mikasa, pero recibió un golpe de lleno en su rostro una patada, pero de quien? En ese momento vio al sargento- No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que espiar a tu compañera? Tsk vete de aquí antes de que te patee otra vez, ve a limpiar los establos- Jean se alejo asustado por el semblante del sargento, parecía estar realmente molesto, Mikasa estaba cruzada de brazos tratando de evitar que se viese su sostén, estaba avergonzada, estúpido Jean, en ese momento algo hizo que su corazón se acelerará, una mano tendida frente a ella, era la mano de Levi ofreciéndole ayuda-uh? –Levi la ayudo a ponerse de pie- parece que tu amigo te molesta constantemente no?- estaba realmente enojado, pero por qué? Acaso eran celos? Como ese estúpido se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a Mikasa, Tsk maldita sea, por qué se sentía de esa forma? Mikasa solo se limito a asentir- ya veo dijo el sargento- me encargare de que nadie vuelva a molestarte de esa forma- Tsk pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Mikasa lo observo sonrojada y sonrió- Tsk como se atreve a sonreír mocosa de mierda, por qué? Por qué sentía este calor abrazador en su corazón al verla sonreír- sigamos limpiando ordeno volteando sonrojado- Después de limpiar todo, cada cual tomo su rumbo hasta sus cuartos para darse un baño, y se volvieron a encontrar esta vez en el comedor, por alguna razón Mikasa parecía estar más animada que de costumbre-Hey Sargento por qué no viene a cenar con nosotros? – había dicho Eren de forma alegre, cualquier otro día la respuesta hubiese sido una mirada fulminante, pero en vez de eso se limito a sentarse en silencio con ellos en la mesa, quedando frente a Mikasa, quien estaba sentada justo en medio de su medio hermano y de Jean, quien trataba a toda costa de llamar su atención, hasta que de pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperase Mikasa dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa- s-solo cállate por 5 minutos

M-Mikasa? Estas bien?- pregunto Eren algo asustado, ella solo se limito a sonreír -lo estaré si Jean deja de hablar tonterías- el aludido parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de regaños ya que siguió como si nada- Mikasa hoy te vez muy linda, el sargento observaba a Mikasa, la cual parecía ausente- soy realmente afortunado de haber encontrado a una chica así- dijo Jean –sonriendo- en ese momento Mikasa le dio una bofetada- deja de hablar como si fuese tu chica no lo he sido ni lo soy ni lo seré entiendes, me tienes harta- Jean la miro confundido- T-Tú quieres a alguien más?

Mikasa observo al sargento y lo jalo de la corbata para darle un beso en la mejilla completamente ruborizada – yo quiero al sargento- dicho esto se retiro de la mesa, todos quedaron petrificados ante dicha acción, Jean miraba al sargento con desprecio- no se suponía que ustedes se odiaban?- grito golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, Levi sin inmutarse tomando un sorbo de café, se limito a decir- Yo jamás dije que la odiará- se levanto de la mesa y desapareció por el pasillo.

Días después nadie hablaba sobre aquel incidente Mikasa apenas le dirigía la palabra a su superior-Ackerman dejemos las cosas claras, quien dijo esa estupidez fuiste tú, no yo, no entiendo porque te desquitas conmigo- dijo el bajito molesto.

Mikasa no respondió, parecía estar realmente molesta, como se le había ocurrido decir eso? Porque se había declarado de esa forma? Tsk como pudo ser tan tonta? Eran las preguntas que provocaban que se frustrara, y se enfadará consigo misma.

Mikasa?-no parecía reaccionar, pero estaba ruborizada, eso la hacía lucir más hermosa, volteo a mirar a otro lado molesto, maldita mocosa por qué le provocaba estas cosas?- Lo lamento- dijo la joven al fin- No quería meterlo en este problema- se cubrió parte del rostro con su bufanda apenada, él solo se limito a decir un tosco- Bien ya que me metiste en esto, te ayudaré, para que ese tal Kirschtein te deje en paz.- la joven lo observo confundida- como hará eso señor?

Levi- corrigió el- Te seguiré el juego mocosa, Tsk –medio sonrió- tú solo sigue diciendo lo atractivo, educado y refinado que soy- Mikasa no puedo evitar sonreír- No te burles niña- dijo el algo ofendido- pasaremos más tiempo juntos, más de lo que quisieras Ackerman-dijo jalándola de la bufanda para presionar brevemente sus labios, Mikasa quedo perpleja sentía sus mejillas arder, Levi se separo unos centímetros de ella- De ahora en adelante, te proclamó como mi mujer.-

La joven abrió los ojos como platos- esta bromeando no? –El la arrastro hasta el comedor mientras hablaba- No estoy bromeando, si es la única forma de que te dejen en paz, lo haré, y no tienes derecho a objetar porque tú me metiste en esto, mocosa de mierda-no parecía molesto en absoluto en lo que decía, parecía hasta divertirle la idea. Cuando entro al comedor los chicos se preparaban para comer al ver el escándalo de que Levi fuese arrastrando a Mikasa todos el mundo se alboroto, de seguro habían tenido otra discusión- Señor por favor suelte a Mikasa- suplicaba Eren, por otro lado Armin prometía no dejarla ir a molestarlo otra vez-Uh? De que hablan mocosos de mierda?- pregunto Levi molesto, Mikasa, se libero con sutileza intentando calmar a sus amigos, Jean la tomo por los dos hombros histérico- Mikasa, te hizo algo ese sujeto? –Mikasa aparto sus manos molesta- Kirschtein la vuelves a tocar y te despides de tu mano, de hecho cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla me las va a pagar- Todos lo observaban atemorizados- Que bicho raro lo pico a usted?-pregunto Jean molesto- Escuchen todos ustedes pedazos de mierda- dijo con voz seca y cortante- No lo volveré a repetir, Ackerman es mi mujer.

**-w- Esta es la primera vez que escribo, espero que les haya gustado, espero seguir escribiendo, lo haré una vez que me dejen en libertad TTnTT, hasta muy pronto :3 Mika Roberta ****눈****u****눈**


	2. La Bruja y el Príncipe Encantador

**Señorita han pagado su fianza-dice uno de los guardias abriendo la reja de la celda- Quien?-pregunte confundida- No lo sé, es un hombre sensual y encantador- dice el guardia muy heterosexualmente- uh? Sensual y encantador? Debe ser Levi- medita unos minutos y se tira a rodar por el piso- Me dará una paliza TTnTT –sale para encontrarse con el hombre de su estatura- Que tal? –dije de forma ruda- Ahora por qué te encerraron mocosa de mierda, no pienso seguir pagando tus fianzas- dijo jalándome el pelo- Lo siento-chisté- solo contaba la historia de amor entre Mikasa y Tú- se sonrojo levemente- prometo que dejaré claro lo sensual que eres- dije suplicante- ya veo bueno solo por esta vez te dejaré pasar esta falta- voltea a mirar a los lectores- para evitar problemas les dejo claro que ninguno de los personajes le pertenecen a esta mocosa –me señala- somos propiedad de Isayama Hajime, espero que disfruten de la lectura…**

Ackerman es mi mujer.- en ese momento toda la atención se volvió hacia la chica de cabellera negra, que trataba de ocultar su rubor detrás de la bufanda, sin mucho éxito, Por qué todos tenían que mirarla? Estúpido Levi, por qué hacia esto, no era su obligación ayudarla, es más pensaba que era una forma de torturarla, aunque en cierta forma, le parecía divertido, sin decir nada se sentó y apoyo ignorando el escándalo que se había iniciado.-

Después de una larga y estresante semana, Levi aún no le explicaba bien el plan, a decir verdad empezaban a molestarle los largos momentos de incómodos silencios, prácticamente debían pasar todo el día juntos, y de vez en cuando él la besaba de la nada enfrente de sus compañeros, eso le molestaba, bueno, ella trataba de convencerse de eso, realmente le molestaba que le gustará cada vez que sus labios tenían esos pequeños momentos de contacto, ese día un poco enfadada golpeo la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Levi- Ya basta, que se supone que es esta clase de jueguito? Se supone que pretendes ahuyentar a cada una de las personas que se acerquen a mí?

Yo diría que te estoy dando un servicio especial, para ahuyentar al imbécil de Kirschtein, si es necesario haremos un mocoso-dijo manteniendo la serenidad, Mikasa se sonrojo por completo- deje de decir ese tipo de cosas- Levi se acercó a ella- solo estamos jugando no? Ackerman?- Mikasa gruño saliendo de la oficina del Sargento, Jean pasaba por ahí- M-Mikasa –dijo sonrojado al verla después de varios días- te ves muy linda, le hiciste algo a tu cabello?- Ella parecía muy molesta- No –dijo cortante cruzándose de brazos-, Jean se caracterizaba por ser insistente, horriblemente insistente, el seguía pensando que él era mucho mejor opción que un enano amargado para Mikasa- Q-Quería decirte que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, me gustaría que recapacitarás Mikasa, ese enano podría ser incluso tu padre con la edad que tiene, sé que quizás no soy lo que buscas, pero soy un sujeto increíble no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad que te estoy dando- Dijo sonriendo con aire de galán

La chica vio asomarse a Levi por la puerta-Jean, vete a joder a otra parte ¿si? –camino hacia el sargento y se inclino para besarlo con brevedad, no podía explicar lo que sentía al besar a aquel hombre, pero sentía que algo ardía en su pecho, odiaba eso pero al mismo tiempo la hacía enloquecer - él hombre al darse cuenta de la presencia de su "oponente" decidió seguirle el juego a la chica, luego se distancio y dijo molesto- Tsk pensabas irte sin despedirte mocosa?

Jean apretó sus puños y se alejo frustrado, debía encontrar la forma para separarlos, ambos esperaron a que desapareciera en pasillo entonces Mikasa habló- No estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de ayudar, pero si no hay otra forma-se encogió de hombros- Hablas como si fuera un gran castigo mocosa insolente –se cruzo de brazos enojado Rivaille- Uh? Castigo? N-No dije eso –negó sonrojada- Entonces te agrada- dijo Rivaille poniéndola en contra de la pared- Tsk no es eso e-es solo que-dijo nerviosa, Levi sonrió complacido ante la reacción de la chica- Ya veo, descuida dejaré que me sigas amando en "secreto"- Mikasa sintió una mezcla entre vergüenza y enfado- Tsk que te crees, enano gruñón y engreído? –lo empujo dentro de su oficina para que no vieran su pelea- Me lo vas a negar, mocosa de mierda? – dijo mientras la tomaba firme de un brazo, Mikasa soltándose hablo- Eres un viejo terco, claro que lo negaré, enano malas pulgas- Dijo la chica enojada, él sonrió- Pues yo no lo voy a negar, a decir verdad, siento una fuerte atracción por ti Ackerman- por qué le decía eso a ella? No era mejor guardárselo para él? Por qué carajos había abierto su maldita bocota?, Mikasa lo observó sonrojada- Deja de joder, no estoy de humor para tus bromas- dijo ella tratando de salir del lugar- No es un broma, Mikasa- Demonios cállate, cállate, deja que se vaya, pensaba Levi, Mikasa se había detenido en ese momento, y sin voltear a verlo murmuró un- demuéstralo entonces- dicho esto salió del lugar sin mirar atrás-

Demostrarlo? –Levi se sentó en su silla pensativo- Tsk ella debería demostrarlo – se cruzó de brazos- Joder maldita mocosa, como carajos haré eso? – Después de un rato tocaron su oficina- Adelante- dijo con voz tosca, Eren entro- s-señor la señorita Hanji me envió a dejarle esto, puso un montón de papeles en su escritorio, en ese momento a Levi se le ocurrió algo, Eren ya se dirigía a la salida- Jaeger espera un momento, siéntate mocoso,-ordeno el Sargento, Eren lo obedeció asustado- Q-Que necesita señor?- Levi se puso de pie- He tenido algunas dificultades técnicas con tu hermana, al parecer necesita más demostraciones de afecto-dijo secamente

Dificultades técnicas?- se refiere a Mikasa como a una maquina… Eren medito- Ha pensado en darle flores?- Rivaille lo miro fastidiado- Flores? Tsk eso es estúpido, ni siquiera sé porque te pregunto a ti mocoso marica, ve a jugar con tu amiguito Arlet- dijo empujando a Eren fuera del lugar, después de no tener ninguna brillante idea, salió humillado del lugar y comenzó a caminar, para su sorpresa Mikasa se encontraba cortando leña, ella ignoraba su presencia, el decidió subir a un árbol para evitar ser visto…Tsk? Que bajo he caído, estoy espiando a Ackerman, que tiene de especial esta chica, se quedo observándola, su tez era tan pálida y contrastaba de tal manera con su cabellera negra, sus labios de un rosa pálido, y sus ojos grises, lo hacían temblar, el cuerpo de la chica era algo que le encantaba, sus piernas largas y su busto bien formado, Tsk, se sonrojo deja de ver eso maldito pervertido, se dijo así mismo, en ese momento Mikasa se había perdido de su vista, bajo del árbol, mientras intentaba encontrar a la chica, que como un fantasma había aparecido a su lado- No debería espiar a los reclutas- dijo ella sin mucha emoción- Cierra la boca- ordeno él- solo vine por ti porque comenzará la sesión de sparring, no te atrevas a llegar tarde- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la madera que había cortado Mikasa- Que hace? No es problema para mi cargarla- dijo la muchacha- Mientras yo esté contigo, no quiero que te esfuerces tanto, sé que eres muy fuerte, pero ya no necesitarás hacer el papel de chico rudo, podrías lastimada, deja de ser tan testaruda y date cuenta de un maldita vez que lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte mocosa de mierda- Dijo frustrado, sonrojado y un tanto humillado por tener que admitir tal cosa, es decir ella no podía ser tan lenta como para no haberlo notado antes.

Mikasa estaba completamente sonrojada- No soy esa clase de chica que necesita ser protegida, si es una chica en apuros lo que quieres, te equivocaste conmigo, no soy una dulce princesita- dijo de pronto- Levi se volteo- Más bien creo que serías como la bruja de la historia y yo el apuesto caballero, pero no es una princesa lo que busco, solo quiero que esta bruja me permite estar a su lado, maldita sea tanto te cuesta asumir eso- dijo enfadado

Ahora resulta que soy una bruja-gruño Mikasa, Rivaille frustrado soltó la leña y puso a Mikasa contra el tronco de un árbol, presionando sus manos, resultaba incomodo que ella fuese tan alta, o más bien que el fuese tan bajito- Escúchame bien Mikasa, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, si me haces repetirlo te patearé el trasero, de acuerdo?-Mikasa asintió ruborizada- Esto para mí no es un juego mocosa, sé que todo este tiempo te has sentido vacía, yo también me sentía así, hasta que te conocí, se que para ti no es fácil aceptar esto, tampoco es fácil para mi pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, así que no te desharás de mi fácilmente- Mikasa lo interrumpió- No quiero deshacerme de ti, n-no quiero que me ilusiones -su voz empezó a quebrarse Levi la miro perplejo la chica estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ella continuo hablando- Es tan difícil entenderte, siento que si me enamoro de ti- hizo una pausa tratando de contener su llanto- siento que jamás podré recuperarme- rompió en llanto Rivaille no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, sabía que después de ella, el jamás volvería a ser el mismo, pero eso no le importaba, de hecho hasta quería ser un buen hombre para ella, el solo quería hacerla feliz a cualquier precio- como te atreves enano estúpido a invadir mi mente, pienso en ti todos los malditos días, solo te pido una cosa, si estás dispuesto a amarme, no me abandones, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo difícil que se ponga, promete que siempre estrás conmigo-se aferro a él mientras lloraba, dejo a un lado el orgullo, ella simplemente quería abrazarlo y llorar, sentir que estaría con él para siempre, él acariciaba con ternura su cabellera negra con una mano, mientras la otra rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha atrayéndola a su cuerpo- No importa lo que pase Ackerman, siempre contarás con el amor de este enano amargado, pero aún así encantador y sensual hombre-dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír, lo consiguió, inclusive escucho una suave risita- ya no llores, te ves más linda sonriendo- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de la joven.

Cierra la boca enano fastidioso- dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño, un tanto sonrojada, Levi se divertía viendo esa faceta de ella, recogió la leña que había tirado y comenzó a caminar, Mikasa camino a su lado cargando el hacha, cuando llegaron el entrenamiento ya había iniciado, rápidamente dejaron los leños y el hacha para integrarse- Ackerman llega tarde –la regaño el instructor, Levi le mando una mirada fulminante- No te atrevas a decirle nada, ella llega a la hora a la que a mi se me antoje- dijo llevándose a la chica a una esquina para empezar a entrenar-

Como es eso de que "a la hora que a mi se me antoje"- dijo la muchacha tratando de imitarlo mientras le lanzaba una patada, Levi atajo su pierna- Claro, eres mía, y si pretendo encerrarte conmigo por semanas sin contacto con nadie más, lo haré y no pueden decirme nada- dijo con aire triunfante, Mikasa se sonrojo, como podía decir tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo?- No soportaría encerrada ni dos días con alguien tan fastidioso como tú- gruño la chica- Levi la jaló de su cintura para besarla de forma pasional, se alejo y dijo- Bien entonces lo pondremos a prueba…

Continuará….

**No sé cuándo ni cómo pero haré que esto termine en lemmon (o/¡/o) bueno lo hice muy rápido porque estoy llena de pruebas –sufre en un rincón- espero poder escribir pronto ¬u¬ ya quiero poner a prueba a Mikasa para ver si soporta dos días encerrada con Levi… Bueno nos vemos pronto Mika Roberta ****눈****u****눈**


	3. Fantasías y erotismo

**HOOOOOOLA soy Mika Roberta y te apuesto un unicornio a que Shingeki no Kyojin no es mia****,**** mucho menos sus personajes :'D .-él mayor quien estaba a su lado observando como la pequeña apostaba le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- Tsk eso es obvio mocosa.- Dijo él en tono de burla.- Claro que es obvio, si fuese mía habría mucho más RivaMika.- la azabache y recién llegada bufó por lo bajo con el ceño levemente fruncido y un leve rosa adornando sus mejillas.- Ackerman, la mocosa quiere más RivaMika.- dijo el mayor tomando a la morena por la cintura, la aludida lo observo algo confusa para luego tomar distancia.- Tsk .- resonó en los oídos del Sargento quién molesto la jalo nuevamente acercándolo a él para besarla sutilmente.- Feliz mocosa?.- pregunto observando a la bajita quien tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder y solo pudo asentir.- No soy un títere deja de hacer eso cada vez que Roberta dice algo así.- ordenó la azabache cruzándose de brazos, la bajita la observó con cara de pena hasta que la chica resignada suspiró tomando por el corbatín al mayor y lo beso de forma fugaz para retirarse del lugar, Levi sonrió levemente para dar unos pequeños golpes a la cabeza de la chica que era escasos centímetros más baja que él.- Buen trabajo Roberta, para la próxima se más insistente.-**

Al llegar a la habitación el sargento empujo de forma poco amable a la azabache a la cama y cerro tras de él la puerta con seguro.- No te será nada sencillo escapar de aquí Ackerman .- La muchacha mientras tanto se había acercado a la ventada ignorándolo, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de huir por ahí, a causa de su concentración no fue capaz de notar el momento en el que su superior se había dado lugar a su lado y la había jalado por la cintura, la aludida sorprendida tras la acción de aquel hombre busco alejarse con las mejillas pintadas de un exquisito color carmesí.- Déjeme en paz.- Exigió forcejeando con él, sin embargo aquellos impulsos de alejarse cesaron en el momento en el que mayor jalándola de su tan preciada bufanda la había acallado con un beso, la joven sentía sus mejillas arder con agresividad más aún cuando su superior dio paso a su lengua "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE?!" pensaba la morena sin embargo no hacía nada por detenerlo, debía admitir que le gustaba bastante lo que estaban haciendo, con algo de inseguridad poso sus manos en los hombros de ese sujeto, el cual en ese preciso instante, le estaba robando el aliento, literalmente.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo se separaron, podrían haber pasado unos segundos, unos minutos, horas o días, sinceramente hubiese dado igual, el mundo se detenía para ambos cada vez que se besaban, más aún, de esa manera.- Iré a buscar tus cosas, deberías ducharte, no quiero que dejes mi cama toda mugrienta.- hablo por fin él con su típico tono apático, debía reconocer que lo costaba mantenerse de esa forma ante ella, la azabache por su parte lo observo con indiferencia.- Puedo dormir en el piso estaría mucho más a gusto que con un pervertido como usted.- la chica lo observaba desafiante mientras él solo se limitó a dirigirse para voltear mostrando una clara sonrisa con malicia- Jamás dije que íbamos a dormir, Ackerman.- dicho esto salió de la habitación resguardándola con llave para que su presa no pudiese escapar, Mikasa permanecía con la mente en blanco intentando asimilar lo dicho por el mayor "TSK... MALDITA SEA COMO PUDE SER TAN LENTA" se maldecía a sí misma la azabache con las mejillas ardiendo, estúpido enano ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? enojada se dirigió al cuarto de baño, si fue capaz de decirle tamaña tontería en un momento como ese perfectamente podría meterse con ella al cuarto de baño, se dio prisa y cerró la puerta con pestillo, se quitó en primera instancia su preciado tesoro de color rojo, sus botas, su equipo de maniobras, su blusa, sus pantalones y su ropa interior... Espera ese maldito iba a tocar su ropa interior?! Al menos esperaba que fuese considerado y le ordenara a una de las chicas hacer la labor de traer su ropa, una vez que la tina estaba llena de agua se metió con cuidado en ella y hundió su cuerpo completamente bajo esta olvidándose de todo, cuando Levi regresó con la ropa de la chica se sintió conforme de que le hubiese obedecido, acercándose a la puerta dio unos cuantos golpes y habló.- Ackerman ¿Puedo entrar? He traído tu ropa.- Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.- Mikasa, voy a entrar.- dio aviso el mayor, claro era su habitación, era obvio que tenía la llave, posó la ropa de la chica en su brazo izquierdo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con sigilo, entró, debía admitir que se asustó al ver a la azabache bajo el agua, esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inmediatamente y al saber lo impulsiva que podía ser la muchacha, Levi pensó lo peor, sin meditarlo un momento arrojo la ropa y jaló a la azabache por los hombros sacándola del agua, la chica asustada al ser jalada de forma tan repentina solo atinó a cubrir sus pecho.- ¡¿Qué haces maldito degenerado?!-gritó finalmente y por primera vez pudo ver que Levi había perdido la compostura, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su respiración algo agitada.- Me asustaste mocosa de mierda.- Admitió el abrazando de forma impulsiva a la menor, está por su parte sentía como el rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus propias mejillas, Levi alzó la vista para verla "Joder, ¡¿Por qué rayos se veía tan sexy?! Al ver el cuerpo de la chica completamente empapado, su cabello alborotado, y esas mejillas pintadas y adornadas con esos hermosos ojos brillantes, no podría contenerse, eso era seguro, verla así lo volvía loco, sin decir nada más tomo el rostro de la chica y comenzó a besarla de forma pasional, ella por su parte permanecía encantada y aunque odiará admitirlo, estaba enamorada de ese enano, cruel, despiadado, ágil, poderoso y capaz de protegerla y hacerla sentir viva.- L-Levi .- musitó la chica entre quejidos al sentir como este besaba su cuello, él sin decir nada la saco de la tina, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, "Esos pechos, Mierda, No lo toleraba debía poseerla" Era lo único que Levi tenía claro, Mikasa estaba hecha para él, casi arrastrándola mientras la besaba y se deshacía de su propia ropa llegaron a la cama, con suavidad posó a la chica en ese que a partir de ahora, sería el preciado lugar en el cual, los dos se volverían uno solo, más en ese preciso instante tocaron la maldita puerta y la voz de Eren resonó en sus oídos.- Señor, mi hermana está ahí, quería saber si se encontraba bien.- admitió el castaño con su oreja casi pegada a la puerta.- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?.- el mayor le ordenó con un simple gesto a la azabache que dijera algo para alejar a su hermano.- Descuida Eren, este pedazo de idiota no me ha permitido salir, pero estoy bien, solo organizó mi ropa.- la chica intentaba no reír mientras hablaba, más aún al ver la cara de su superior al llamarlo pedazo de idiota.- Ya escuchaste a esta mocosa de mierda.- dijo el mayor tomando a la azabache por el cabello.- Eren algo más tranquilo tras haber escuchado a su hermana se limitó a suspirar aliviado.- Bueno se lo agradezco, nos vemos luego Mikasa.- dicho esto el joven se alejó murmurando.- ¿Pero qué clase de pareja son? No deberían tratarse así.- Por su parte Levi había decidido castigar a Mikasa por su conducta, la torturaría haciéndola desearlo, como jamás lo había hecho, acercándose a la intimidad de la chica esbozo nuevamente esa terrífica sonrisa que lo delataba y sin más preámbulos su lengua comenzó a invadir a la morena, la cual en medio de quejidos y gruñidos ahogados no podía evitar arquear su espalda a causa del placer que le causaba lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo.- L-Levi .- decía entrecortadamente; después de unos minutos los papeles cambiaron Levi yacía sentado en la cama, Mikasa por su parte sentada en el piso quitando con delicadeza la única prenda que quedaba a su superior, para liberar su notoria erección, Mikasa intento esconder su cara de sorpresa pero, fue difícil, el mío del mayor no estaba para nada acorde a la estatura de este, él por su parte sonreía complacido por la reacción de la muchacha, la cual parecía temerosa de tocarlo.- No tienes por qué hacerlo.- dijo este de forma comprensiva.- Cierra la boca.- Ordenó inmediatamente la azabache quien había cogido el miembro de este y pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud de este, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, él no podía negarlo, lo excitaba los gruñidos provenientes de su boca lo delataban más aun cuando la morena introdujo el miembro en su boca, enredo con sutileza sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, buscando imponer un ritmo, Joder como lo estaba disfrutando podía sentir la lengua de la muchacha jugueteando con su pedazo de carne que no dejaba de palpitar a causa de la acumulación de sangre, que a esas alturas ya estaba ardiendo.- Oh si, Mikasa.- soltó este excitado al sentir como la chica succionaba su miembro, sin tolerar un minuto más alzo a la chica posándola sobre su ya lubricado miembro bajándola con cuidado siendo bastante considerado con la situación de la chica, quién víctima del dolor se había aferrado a la espalda del mayor, sus ojos levemente humedecidos por las lágrimas delataban el grito ahogado de la chica, claro ella era muy orgullosa como para gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, Levi espero pacientemente que el dolor cesará mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica y besaba el cuello de esta, él dolor se fue disipando en efecto, la chica se lo dio a entender cuando sus labios sedientos de los ajenos los buscaron casi desesperados por un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido con lujuria, él en un ágil movimiento, como era de esperarse de su persona, posiciono a Mikasa bajo su cuerpo, tomando el completo control de la situación comenzó a dar estocadas, primero con suavidad para ir en aumento de la intensidad, movimientos circulares, la espalda arqueada de la chica, gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos, por primera vez ambos estaban en plenitud, completos, Levi agitado tomo uno de los pechos de la muchacha, la cual estaba aferrada a las sabanas, con su lengua jugueteo con el pezón del seno libre de la chica, mientras masajeaba el otro, succiono el pecho de la muchacha quien ya no contenía sus gemidos, luego los intercambio, podía sentir como se acercaba la hora del culminé de este encuentro, la chica sentía arder su intimidad, y entre apasionados besos mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno, él libero todo su liquido dentro de la chica quien al mismo tiempo en un orgasmo cedió ante este liberando todo el calor en su interior, exhausto el mayor dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de su mujer, si ahora podía llamarla así con satisfacción y tranquilidad, la chica aún agitada se limitó a acariciar los cabellos del azabache.- Deberías vivir conmigo .-dijo finalmente el hombre reincorporándose para ver aquel cuerpo hermoso de la chica que lo volvía loco, ella sonrió divertida, sonrojada y sin decir nada como si esperase que él se retractará.- ¿Lo dice enserio?-pregunto sorprendida pero antes de que el mayor pudiese responder esta se había levantado de la cama envuelta en una sábana manchada de sangre, claro ella era virgen.- L-La lavaré .-dijo tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaron unas con otras.- Y con respecto a lo otro, ¿No cree que sería bastante arriesgado? Es decir siempre estamos peleando y.- él sigiloso ya se encontraba a su lado y le había cubierto esos labios con su dedo.- Podríamos hacer este tipo de cosas cada noche.- dijo de forma seductora mientras besaba el cuello de la menor, dejando en él una pequeña marca, Mikasa se estremeció, le agradaba la idea, más de que ella hubiese querido.- Esta bien.- accedió ella dejando caer la sabana quedando nuevamente desnuda ante los ojos de aquel hombre, el sonrío con deseo en sus ojos.- Tú lo has pedido mocosa .- la tomo por la cintura aprisionándola contra la pared, en ese instante la voz de la pequeña rubia lo saco de sus fantasías.- Sargento, la ropa de Mikasa esta lista, ya puede llevársela señor.-dijo la diosa amablemente, el solo tomo las cosas pertenecientes a la azabache y se retiró sin decir nada, molesto por sacarlo de tan placentera ilusión al entrar a su cuarto, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de baño, Mikasa mientras tanto ya se había duchado y esperaba algo frustrada con una de las toallas limpias que se encontraban allí, él toco con delicadeza y ella abrió la puerta de forma agresiva arrebatándole la ropa de forma poco amable para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.- De nada .- musitó el mayor con desagrado ante la actitud insolente de la morena, quien por su parte rápidamente se había vestido y se dispuso a salir, al hacerlo dedicó una mirada de indiferencia al azabache, el aludido se limitó a bufar por lo bajo.- Deberías dejar que me fuera.- hablo al final la muchacha, en un movimiento rápido tomó de la cintura a la joven y succiono su cuello dejando una marca, esta intento alejarse, eso quería, o eso creía, sin embargo dejo caer sus brazos a los costados y no se opuso.- Desde ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo Ackerman.- Susurró el hombre de forma seductora al oído de la chica que intentaba disimular sus nervios que su cercanía le provocaba.- Te aburrirás de mi.- dijo finalmente dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor quien de inmediato hundió los dedos en ese sedoso y aún húmedo cabello azabache, acariciándolo.- Jamás .-dijo besando la mejilla de la muchacha para volver a hablar.- Eres una chica realmente especial Ack.. Mikasa, eres como yo, llevamos una gran responsabilidad sobre los hombros, nadie es capaz de comprender nuestro dolor, nos creen máquinas de pelea, de cierta forma lo somos, pero eso no impide que el dolor, el miedo, la soledad, invadan nuestro ser.- Todo lo que decía era tan cierto para ella, no supo en que momento ocurrió pero Levi estaba secando sus lágrimas, incluso ella misma se sorprendió, estaba llorando frente a él, la consolaba con esmeró, siempre admiró la fortaleza de aquel hombre, luego sin darse cuenta se sintió atraída por él, su compostura, su capacidad de liderazgo, su fuerza, se enamoró de él, así tal como este había caído rendido a los pies de la morena tras descubrir cuan fuerte era la chica, era indiscutible que era realmente hermosa, le encantaba cuando la veía luchar contra los titanes, para él, era una vista realmente erótica, por otro lado era una chica muy astuta, en resumen, para él era la mujer perfecta, la ideal.- Promete que jamás me dejarás sola .- pidió ella tomándolo con brusquedad por el corbatín, claro ella siempre era tan ruda, era algo que sin duda le gustaba a Levi, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de este, casi invisible.- No te dejaré sola mocosa .- dijo para finalmente presionar los dulces labios de esta, quien la esta ocasión correspondió, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón estaba completamente agitado, ella fue quien tomó distancia ya había oscurecido y ella con una sonrisa burlesca se dirigió a él.- ¿Qué sucede señor, usted no se dará una ducha?.- Él chasqueó su lengua molesto.- Ven conmigo.- dijo el mayor a la muchacha quién desvió la mirada ruborizada con el ceño fruncido, él complacido se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ella molesta y ya cansada se dirigió a la cama y se quitó las botas cambió su traje por una camisola, larga y recatada, y se recostó cayendo dormida poco después, él se ducho quitándose el maldito polvo del cuerpo, cuanto le desagradaba sentirse sucio, pero con ella, había olvidado que lo estaba, secó su cabello y se puso sus pantaloncillos, no dormía con nada más pues le molestaba, al salir y ver a la chica dormida no pudo evitar acercarse para ver su rostro, era tan bella, su tez pálida contrastando a la perfección con su cabello, esos labios rosa que tanto le gustaban, lentamente se introdujo a su cama, abrazando a esa mujer que varias noches le había robado el sueño, tuvo cuidado de no despertarla y se durmió con ella, otorgándole la protección de sus brazos, y ella de forma inconsciente dándole la seguridad que él tanto anhelaba, de seguro mañana ella lo golpearía por su atrevimiento pero valdría la pena.-

**Bueno tarde bastante a causa de los muchos exámenes que he tenido QAQ pero bueno c: haré lo posible por actualizar más rápido ;u; espero que les haya gustado y lo hubiesen disfrutado leyendo tal como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, Nos leemos :DDDDD Hasta la próxima y bueno ya saben cualquier queja, opinión, consejo, etc… dejen un ****reviews**** :3 raízcuadradadepato**


	4. Un sentimiento profundo

**Roberta compórtate.- pidió la azabache frunciendo el ceño.- P-Pero no he hecho nada.- sé quejo la pequeña morena mientras se aferraba a sus piernas.- R-Roberta no hagas eso, L-Levántate.- pidió la muchacha con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- Mika, por favor, te dejaré en paz si le das un beso francés al sargento, sino es así que se muera Eren.- La azabache frunció aún más el ceño.- Pero tu detestas a Eren.- la bajita sonrió avergonzada tras ser descubierta.- Bueno pues… .- comenzó a jugar con sus índices acercándolos y alejándolos mientras sonreía.- Así no pierdo nada Mikasa :D .- en ese instante el mayor apareció para golpear a la chica que era más baja que él.- Él único que puede maltratar a ese idiota soy yo mocosa de mierda.- Roberta llevó una de sus manos a la parte afectada.- Pero podríamos hacer un equipo y fastidiar a Eren, señor.- Mikasa bufó indignada.-Dejen de molestar a mi hermano o y...- Levi la interrumpió.- Asúmelo, es un idiota.- Roberta cubrió su boca intentando ahogar la risa que intentaba escapar.- Lo siento Mikasa pero él es muy molestable.- Khé.- Ustedes son un par de insufribles.- se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.- Y aun así nos quieres, que considerada.- el mayor usaba un tono burlón mientras abrazaba a la azabache para posteriormente besarla, mientras la bajita fingía cubrirse los ojos, dejando espacio entre sus dedos para observarlos y gritarles.- CONSIGAN UN CUARTO PAR DE LIVIDINOSOS.- el sargento al escuchar esto se alejó de la chica a la cual besaba para jalar la oreja de la pequeña morena, mientras Mikasa cubría su rostro avergonzada.- ROBERTA!.- Gritó el mayor en tono de regaño.- Lo siento, solo quería decir que Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo soy propietaria de esta historia, ahora… emmm.. bien.. Levi mira hay ofertas en los productos de limpieza.- el aludido se volteó distraído en busca de dicha oferta, en ese preciso instante la bajita comenzó a correr por su vida.-**

Por primera vez pudo dormir sin pesadillas atormentando su mente, el aroma de la azabache lo tranquilizaba, su calor lo hacía sentir protegido, jamás lo había sentido, era agradable, debía admitirlo, cuando se despertó aún estaba muy oscuro, se quedó observando a la chica que aún permanecía dormida, estaba tan en calma, con él, probablemente era la primera vez que dormía con alguien, claro para él Eren y Armin no contaban, estaba consciente de que al haber crecido juntos, los tres habían dormido juntos, pero esto era diferente, él no era ni su hermano, ni su amigo de infancia, él solo era un hombre, que la veía como una mujer, una mujer perfecta para él. "_Joder_" maldijo su mala fortuna o más bien, su poco autocontrol al notar una erección al sentir pegado a él el cuerpo de la azabache, "_Definitivamente me matará cuando despierte_" y así volvió a dormirse tratando de disfrutar el tiempo que pudiese permanecer así con ella. La claridad comenzó a despertarla poco a poco, aun estando adormecida notó la presencia de un brazo alrededor de su cintura, esto la altero, él por su parte seguía durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un puñetazo en la cara lo despertó.- "**¡¿Qué cree que hace enano pervertido?!" **.- Ella se había levantado de golpe con un tono carmesí invadiendo sus mejillas, él por su parte había llevado una mano a su mejilla lastimada, vaya que la morena golpeaba fuerte.- **¡¿Qué te pasa mocosa de mierda?!**.- levantándose de la cama la había cogido amenazante por la camisola furioso pero al notar lo que había hecho y el nacimiento de los pechos de la azabache hicieron que los recuerdos de la fantasía del día anterior invadieran su mente, el rubor invadió levemente sus mejillas, ella al percatarse de eso lo empujo alejándose de él avergonzada.- **¿Deberías haber dormido en el sofá no crees? **–cuestiono ella molesta, el por su parte la observo bastante sorprendido _¿él debía dormir en el sofá? En su propio cuarto, esta chica estaba loca_.- **¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? Después de todo es mi habitación mocosa insolente**.- Ella observo el sofá mientras fruncía el ceño.- **Pues es más como para alguien de su tamaño**.- soltó finalmente en un tono burlesco sintiéndose triunfadora; debía admitirlo, le había caído como patada en el culo, _"estúpida mocosa_" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y bufaba indignado.- **¿Quién te crees pedazo de mierda?**- ella sonrió, había logrado enfadarlo, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante quedo a su altura.- **Solo alguien con una estatura promedio, para ser una adulta**.- su voz parecía afilada, venenosa, el chasqueó su lengua furioso.- **La estatura no lo es todo, Ackerman!** .-se cruzó de brazos esperando a que ella se retractase de lo dicho con anterioridad, en lugar de eso, una suave risita invadió la habitación.- **Eso pareció un intento de consolarse, Señor**.- el mayor sintió su sangre hervir en sus venas, "_maldita me la va a pagar"_ pensaba mientras apretaba sus dientes con ira contenida intentando calmarse un poco presiono con ternura las mejillas de la azabache, utilizando ambas manos, esta ante la sorpresa sintió sus mejillas arder.- **Eres una pendeja insufrible.- **Admitió el finalmente para depositar un breve beso en los labios de la aún sorprendida chica, él continuó depositando pequeños besos en todo su rostro y a lo largo de su blanquecino cuello, hasta que se separaron abruptamente tras oír los golpes en la puerta.- **Dejen de hacer bebés genéticamente perfectos, voy a entrar**.- Anunció Hanji soltando una risota.- **¡¿Eh?!** .- Probablemente ella jamás había estado tan sonrojada en toda su vida, pero la azabache sentía arder sus mejillas al máximo.- **Espera un poco maldita cuatro ojos**.- Exigió el enano con su típico tono apático, Mikasa por su parte cogió su ropa y huyó literalmente al baño, no permitiría que Hanji la viera en ese estado, suficiente vergüenza había pasado ya, Levi por su parte se puso su pantalón y abrió la puerta que estaba bajo llave y ahí estaba del otro lado la científica con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.- **CARAJO ENANO ¡¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO EN EL ROSTRO?! Intentaste pasarte de listo con ella, maldito degenerado.- **Gritó la castaña concluyendo las cosas sin que Levi fuese capaz de defenderse**.- Solo fue un accidente, él no me ha hecho nada.-** Mikasa apareció con su calma habitual, ya con su traje puesto, impecable como siempre.- **Buenos días Mikasa**.- dijo la castaña animada para saltar sobre la azabache.- **¡¿Huh?! B-Buenos días Hanji-san**.- No pudo evitar pensarlo, ella se parecía mucho a Sasha, ambas eran tan alegres, tan cálidas, tan jodidamente locas.- **Tsk, escandalosa.-** Levi se retiró de aquella escenita cursi a su parecer, Mikasa vio la oportunidad de marcharse, si tan solo Hanji la soltará,_ "demonios"_.- **Necesito que me hagas un favor Mikasa**.- Su tono la sorprendió y es que jamás había escuchado a Hanji tan seria, la azabache se limitó a asentir en silencio.-** Pues se acerca una misión importante y Levi necesita un poco más de reposo por su pierna.- **La morena no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.- **Para que no nos joda todo el maldito día con que él debería haber participado, lo necesitamos completamente distraído, para que ni se llegue a enterar de la misión.- "**_Esto no terminará nada bien, luego querrá vengarse pero debe descansar y probablemente sea la única forma de lograrlo, pero ¡¿cómo rayos haré eso?!", _pensó la azabache.- **¿Cómo se supone que lo mantendré distraído?.-** una sonrisa maléfica apareció en los labios de la castaña, podía notarlo, era la señorita perversión en ese momento.- **FOLLEN HASTA QUEDARSE SECOS! –**gritó de repente asustando a la morenaquién solo atinó a taparle la boca a la científica, en la puerta del baño yacía Levi con una cara de impacto al escuchar tal cosa _¡¿Pero qué mierda están hablando esas dos?!_** .- Ya imagino a esos bebés genéticamente perfectos.- **Levi le dio un golpe en la cabeza sacándola de su ensueño**.- Deja de decir estupideces loca de mierda!.-**Exigió el mayor saliendo de su habitación dejando a las mujeres solas.- **Enano malhumorado**.- susurró la castaña acomodando sus lentes.- **¿Podrás ayudarnos entonces?**.- Cuestionó a la morena quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir resignada.- **Haré lo que pueda**.- La castaña se volvió a arrojar sobre ella dando pequeños brincos.- **Y ahora dime**.**. ¡¿Se pasó de listo contigo y por eso lo golpeaste no?!-** Definitivamente ella era más loca y tenía pensamientos más sucios que Sasha…- **Ya le dije que fue solo un accidente…**

Pasaron así algunas semanas, en las cuales, ella decidió quedarse, no huiría a cambio de que la cama fuese solo para ella, a Levi le pareció muy injusto, pero mientras pudiese, mantenerla cerca, no habría mayor problema, al menos para él. Ella analizó cada una de las posibilidades para distraer al Sargento, la misión se acercaba y finalmente decidió pedirle que la acompañase a comprar al mercado, él después de rechistar y quejarse por más de media hora acerca de cuanto detestaba a los cerdos del mercado, decidió aceptar, le agradaba la idea de estar a solas con la azabache, pero le asustaba un poco no poder controlar sus pensamientos como había ocurrido unas cuantas semanas atrás, aunque lo hubiese manejado a la perfección durante aquellas noches durmiendo en el sofá, ya llevaba alrededor de un mes sin poder dormir como corresponde, debía admitir que las fantasías invadían su mente al ver despertar a la morena, despeinada con la camisola un tanto desabrochada, joder era hombre, tenía debilidades, para él su única debilidad era ella, en sus desvelos se dedicaba a apreciar cada detalle de la azabache, su sedoso cabello, su largas y abundantes pestañas, su piel, era tan delicada, tan perfecta, muchas veces estuvo tentado a acariciar su mejillas, pero temía que ella despertase y lo tomase como un depravado, aquella cicatriz en su rostro, hecha por el estúpido Jaeger, cuanto lo detestaba por tener tanta atención por parte de la morena, pero de cierta forma le estaba agradecido, esa cicatriz era un recordatorio de que ella era una guerrera, la soldado que valía 100 hombres, y para él, eso quedaba bastante pequeño para describir su habilidad, destreza y potencial, ella era única, la mejor, y a pesar de que sabía que era egoísta de su parte, la quería solo para él, la quería fuera de peligro, en una linda casa, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, lejos de ese campo de batalla, de aquella eterna lucha, lejos… de la muerte, aunque eso significase que la humanidad corriera un mayor riesgo, al diablo el resto, al diablo el peso que impusieron en los hombros de la morena, tan joven, tan bella y delicada y sin la posibilidad de ser libre, condenada a servir a la humanidad, hasta que su aliento se agotará. De vez en cuando imponía castigos para ella, castigos que requerían un gran esfuerzo y según el mismo supervisión, claro el solo aprovechaba de vengarse por quitarle su cama, y su masoquismo lo llevaba a mirar en extensión el cuerpo de la morena, sabiendo que ella no le permitiría tocarla, aun así se deleitaba con su gran y firme trasero mientras ella limpiaba el piso de los baños, "_JODER SOY UN MALDITO DEGENERADO",_ el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadía tras ver a Mikasa desplomarse agotada, mientras el disfrutaba de su ducha con la mente llena de sucios pensamientos con ella. Verla vestida de civil era algo que le agradaba, la pequeña ilusión de ser personas normales se acrecentaba en su corazón, al verla sus anhelos se cumplían y aunque fuese solo por unos instantes, lo hacía feliz imaginarse una vida normal con la azabache .- **Mocosa de mierda ¿Cuándo podré volver a mi cama? Joder ese maldito sofá es muy incómodo.- **Comenzó a quejarse mientras ella sonreía burlona, le gustaba molestarla con respecto a ese tema, aunque generalmente era ella quien ganaba.- **Es su culpa por abusar de su autoridad, ¿no cree que se le ha pasado un poco la mano? Mínimo podría ayudarme, enano cretino.- **reclamó ella fingiendo indignación, la verdad se encontraba muy cansada, pero se sentía culpable por haberlo golpeado aquella mañana sin siquiera pedir algún tipo de explicación, a regañadientes aceptaba los castigos, luego ella se desquitaba en cada ocasión que llegaba Levi al lado de su cama observándola en busca de una aprobación, en vez de eso ella le tendía algunos cobertores y dándole la espalda se dormía agotada, le incomodaba su presencia en cada una de las tareas que él mismo le encomendaba, pero era agradable saber que perdía su autoproclamado "valioso tiempo" con ella.- **Joder, me importa un montón de mierda, esta noche dormiré en mi cama, si no te agrada la idea, pues, duermes tú en el sofá**.- Aclaró el mayor frunciendo el ceño, su espalda estaba adolorida, además él no le iba hacer nada… Que ella no quisiera.- **Cretino**.- La escuchó musitar, mientras seguía caminando, al menos no lo había contradicho, todo iba considerablemente bien, hasta que escuchó esa maldita e irritante voz.- **Hey Mikasa**.- Saludó el muchacho sonriéndole amablemente.- **J-Jean ¿Qué haces aquí? .-** Ella permanecía con el mismo semblante indiferente.- **Pues es mi día libre, ¿Puedo acompañarte? .- **Mientras le hacía esa proposición la había cogido de las manos, podía sentir como la vena en su sien comenzaba a levantarse.- **Buenos días Kirschtein ¿Tendrías la gentileza de soltar la mano de Ackerman?**.- Dijo en un tono que derrochaba odio, un odio profundo; el muchacho tragó saliva, le intimidaba, era obvio pero si quería conquistar a Mikasa antes de que fuese tarde debía ser valiente.- **No veo porque hacerlo Levi**.- Dijo posicionándose entre él y la chica quien le había arrebatado su mano y se cruzaba de brazos suspirando agobiada.- **No te metas donde no te llaman cara de caballo**.- amenazó el mayor, si las miradas matasen, Jean hubiese muertos unas cuantas atrás, pero en vez de eso el castaño le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.- **La amo y pretendo luchar por ella!.- **Prácticamente lo había gritado, Mikasa fregaba su sien con sus delgadas manos, no era capaz de tolerarlo, de tolerar sus estupideces- **Por favor basta.- **pidió la muchacha abrumada.- É**l no te ama, Mikasa, no puedes estar atrapada en esto, es un imbécil**.- grito Jean casi rompiendo en llanto, mientras el mayor furioso y cegado a causa de los celos, no dudo en darle un puñetazo al muchacho que cayó tendido al piso, con el labio sangrando, _"Mocoso de mierda, que sabe él acerca de lo que siento o no por Ackerman", _le hervía la sangre debía reconocerlo, más cuando Mikasa sin observarlo a él, le pidió unos minutos para hablar con el castaño, a regañadientes se alejó de ellos, le intrigaba saber que sería lo que ella le diría, y por supuesto que ese maldito no intentará pasarse de listo con ella.- **Jean, por favor no sigas con esto, solo te estas causando daño.- **Hablo por fin la azabache mientras ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie.- **¡¿Cuánto pretendes estar atrapada en la misma situación?!- **Pregunto exaltado el muchacho**.- ¿Situación?.- **La morena estaba notablemente confundida.- **Atrapada en una fría relación… con un sujeto amargado y antipático**.- La azabache sabía que tenía razón en cierta parte.- **Jean eso no es cier…..-** él castaño lo interrumpió.- **¡Él nunca te amado, ni te amará como yo!.- **el castañola había cogido por los hombros y se acercaba a ella con claras intenciones de besarla, Mikasa bajo su rostro alejando al muchacho con sutileza.- **Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo… estoy enamorada de él, sé que suele ser un completo idiota, amargado, egocéntrico, desquiciado con la limpieza, pero es el único capaz de comprenderme, de apoyarme, de hacerme sentir protegida, es mi igual….- **él chico trago saliva intentado no derramar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.- **Ya veo, pues si arruina las cosas o te hace llorar, no dudaré en romper sus diminutos huesos.-** Mikasa sonrió, Jean podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía.-** Gracias Jean.- **dicho esto deposito un pequeño en la mejilla del castaño para alejarse en busca del enano quién unos cuantos metros más allá permanecía impaciente esperando a la azabache.-** Te tardaste más de lo necesario no crees Ackerm..- **antes de que hubiese terminado la chica había presionado fugazmente sus labios contra los de él, para luego tomar distancia con las mejillas pintadas de un hermoso tono carmesí.- **Cierra la bocota cretino.- **Y sin decir más ella emprendió el rumbo, en busca de las cosas que seguían estando pendiente en su lista, él sonrió sin duda ella era un chica llena de misterios, se apresuró para alcanzarla y coger su mano, sin voltearse a mirarla pues sabía que sería reprochado o eso pensó, pero en lugar de eso, ella apretó su mano y continuó caminando, cuando se volteó a verla sintió su corazón acelerarse, ella era realmente perfecta, esa sonrisa y el leve rubor en sus mejillas, en pocos instantes tuvo la necesidad de voltear la mirada, mirarla era adictivo.-

**Bien hasta aquí lo dejó, mis disculpas si he tardado QnQ trataré de actualizar más rápido y ewe me gustaría traer más ewé bueno ejemmm ya ustedes saben u/w/u en fin, ojala les gustará, y espero poder pasar en el cap siguiente a la acción real 7/n/7 no una fantasía de Levi, mis más cálidos saludos raízcuadradadepato que tengan una linda semana, o lo que queda de ella :3 y eso abrazos bien apretados ._. okno QnQ no me gustan los abrazos D: pero por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mi fic, les mando todo mi love 3 Gracias nwn y nos leemos pronto –Eso espero D: -**


End file.
